


The One That Got Away... And Came Back

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Kink, Little!Lucifer, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Don!Dick, Mafia Don!Lucifer, Reminiscing, Secrets, daddy!Dick, dom!dick, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dick and Lucifer share a day of being Daddy and Little together, and DIck keeps remembering the first time he and Lucifer met- which he doesn't think Lucifer remembers.
Relationships: Lucifer/Dick Roman
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594912
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The One That Got Away... And Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my SPN Kink Bingo Card!!
> 
> Square: DDLB
> 
> NOTE: THIS PARTICULAR KINK IS NOT ALWAYS SEXUAL AND SHOULD ALWAYS BE NEGOTIATED BEFOREHAND. KINK SAFELY.

There is almost nothing better than waking up slowly and tugging the warm body of your lover closer to you, voice rough with sleep and laziness in every movement. 

That's exactly what Dick Roman did one lazy Saturday morning, tugging Lucifer Alighieri's sleep warm body closer to him. The rival mob boss stirred and rolled over to pillow his head on Dick's chest. Dick smiled sleepily at that and gently ran his fingers through soft blond hair, marveling quietly at the younger man in his arms. 

He’s not sure what drew him to this street rat turned Mafia don. Maybe it was the way Lucifer spoke, his words his greatest weapon with razor sharp wit, heavy sarcasm, and almost sounding bored when he delivered his insults. Perhaps it was the innocent way he portrayed his confidence, feeling at home in his suits that were tailored for him and being able to charm a room. He knew that looks played a part in it- Lucifer looked like a porcelain doll, with soft full pink lips that he was constantly licking, bright blue eyes that could be a warm lake or an icy sea and a strong jaw. It could even be the fact that Lucifer Alighieri was the one who got away. 

Whatever the reason, Dick was glad that Lucifer was secretly in his bed. 

"Morning, Daddy," Lucifer yawned. 

"Mmm, good morning my little doll," Dick smiled, kissing the top of Lucifer's head. "How did my handsome boy sleep?" 

“Okay,” Lucifer cooed, snuggling closer. “Not well, but not bad. Just… okay.” 

Dick sighed heavily. Lucifer hadn’t been sleeping well for a few weeks, whether he was in or out of little space. He supposed it was from the increased workload and not being able to go to the late Chuck Shurley and ask for a red slip to do. As the Don, he wasn’t allowed to. Dick knew that it killed his lover inside to not be able to be in the field, and the appointment to Don was still fairly recent. “You’re going to need to take a nap today, baby boy,” he told his little. 

Lucifer pouted up at Dick. “Do I have to?” he asked. 

“Daddy knows best, Luce,” Dick replied, tapping his sub’s nose. “There will be naptime today.” 

“What if I can’t sleep then, Daddy?” Lucifer asked softly. 

“Then you can lay in bed with me quietly,” Dick chuckled quietly. He ruffled Lucifer’s hair with a smile. 

“Naps are for babies,” Lucifer mumbled crossly. “They’re fucking  _ dumb. _ ”

“Language, Lucifer,” Dick admonished. 

“English, Daddy,” Lucifer said with a hint of sass. 

Dick looked down at his lover and arched a brow. “Do you want to start off today with strike one?” he asked. 

“But Daddy! It’s not a bad word!” Lucifer whined. “It’s an acronym.” 

_ My little lawyer, _ Dick thought fondly. “Oh? And what does the acronym mean?” 

Lucifer huffed, as if Dick should already know this. “It’s an acronym that stands for ‘found under carnal knowledge’,” he stated importantly. 

“And where did you learn that, my smart boy?” Dick asked with a smile.   
Lucifer beamed. “One of your books, Daddy!” 

“So resourceful,” Dick praised, kissing Lucifer’s hair. “But that was many, many years ago, sweetheart, and in today’s time, it’s a bad word. And good little boys don’t say bad words, do they?” 

“No, Daddy,” Lucifer admitted softly. “I’m sorry, Daddy.” 

“It’s okay, baby, all is forgiven. Next time you say that word, though, it’ll be a strike,” Dick warned. “Understand?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Lucifer nodded. “Can we play today? Please?” 

Dick smiled. “Yes, my sweet little doll. We can play today,” he promised. 

As he looked down and into Lucifer’s bright and happy eyes, memories of their first encounter flashed through his mind- 

_ “Son, don’t check the closet.”  _

_ “It’s okay, Papa. I know where you keep the pistol.”  _

_ Bright blue eyes, earnest face. “Sir, are you okay? Do you need help?”  _

_ A blond teenaged boy, laying on the ground, knocked out cold. A large bruise started to form on fair skin. He wore blue jeans and a flowery button down, both of them covered in blood. He looked a lot like the older man laying on the floor, coughing up blood and swearing.  _

“What are you thinking about, Daddy?” Lucifer asked, effectively yanking Dick out of his memories. 

“Mmm, just thinking about how pretty you look at all tied up and sitting on Daddy’s cock,” Dick chuckled, smirking as he watched Lucifer’s face flush bright red.  _ So pretty. _ “Now, what do you want for breakfast, Luce?” 

“Chocolate chip and M&M pancakes! With chocolate milk!” Lucifer said brightly, sitting straight up on the bed. 

“Chocolate chips  _ and  _ M&M’s in your pancakes?” Dick laughed, sitting up with Lucifer. 

“Please?” Lucifer cooed, batting his lashes. 

Who was Dick to refuse such a pretty and polite request? “If that’s what you want for breakfast, baby boy,” he said. “Get up and dressed, then.” 

Lucifer giggled and bounded out of the bed to get dressed. Dick shook his head fondly and slowly got out of bed himself. They had a long day ahead of them, a full day of Lucifer being little to reset his mind. 

After breakfast, they showered and got into some comfortable pajamas. Dick did his emails and handled some business matters while Lucifer colored in a coloring book on the floor nearby.

Dick took a small break between phone calls to watch his little after a couple of hours of work. Even down in little space, Lucifer was a very neat, meticulous person, and it showed. All of his crayons and colored pencils (Dick learned his lesson concerning markers and Lucifer the hard way) were lined up in first rainbow order, then in shade order from lightest to darkest, and there was not one iota of color outside the lines on the page he was coloring in his Disney Villains coloring book. 

“Who are you coloring today, baby?” Dick asked after a few minutes of watching Lucifer. 

“Gaston and LeFou,” Lucifer hummed, blinking up at Dick. 

_ Fair skin, stained red with drying blood.  _

_ Blue eyes, magnified with tears.  _

_ “Sir? Did you hear me? Do you need help? Can you help me? Mama’s dead, but Papa has hope. Please help me save Papa!”  _

“That’s nice.” Dick squinted. “Isn’t LeFou’s vest supposed to be brown?” he asked. 

“That’s what it is in the movies,” Lucifer confirmed as he carefully colored a rich purple stripe onto the aforementioned vest, his tongue sticking out slightly in concentration. 

“Then why are you making it rainbow?” Dick asked curiously. 

“Because at the time that  _ Beauty and the Beast  _ is set in,” Lucifer said absently, “the term  _ le fou-  _ which means ‘the fool’ in French- was a way to politely say that someone was gay. So, LeFou gets a pride vest.” 

Dick smiled and shook his head in amusement. “Reading Daddy’s books again?” 

“Do you mind, Daddy?” Lucifer asked earnestly, looking up at Dick. 

Dick got down onto the floor next to Lucifer and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close. “Not at all, Luci-goose. I like the fact that you are learning.” 

“Good,” Lucifer hummed, snuggling into his Daddy’s embrace. “I like learning.” 

“Me too,” Dick smiled. 

_ The only survivor of the family massacre is a 15 year old boy, who shall remain anonymous due to his age. Children and Youth Services are working to reunite the teenager with family. The teenager was also the person who initially discovered the bodies, and was possibly attacked by the assailant after he came home from the library.  _

Dick smiled and kissed Lucifer’s hair as his little snuggled into him. 

“I love you, Daddy,” Lucifer hummed. 

“I love you too, baby,” Dick replied. “Do you want to play after lunch, or after dinner?” 

Lucifer hummed in thought as he continued to carefully color. “Lunch,” he decided. “Please?” 

“If that’s what you want, baby,” Dick hummed. “We’ll do a nice, quick, little photoshoot, a little bit of play, and then it’ll be naptime before dinner. Sounds good?”

“Mhm,” Lucifer replied. He tilted his face back and looked up at his Dom. “Thank you, Daddy,” he said. 

“You’re welcome, baby.” Dick smiled, kissed Lucifer’s nose, and then his lips. 

Sometimes, the one who got away comes back in the most unexpected ways. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
